


Saignement

by IceCreamRaven



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grieving, John's POV, Major Character Death Is In The Past, Maybe OOC, No Hate Just Not My Thing, Not Shippy, Set during the Epilogue, Spoilers, This is very short, stream of thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCreamRaven/pseuds/IceCreamRaven
Summary: Arthur is a wound that won't heal.





	Saignement

Arthur is a wound that won't heal.

Not like Lenny, or Hosea, or...or even Dutch.

Not a scar, not even scabbed over. 

He doesn't talk about Arthur, but he thinks about him a lot, thinks about who he was, a good man, a bad man, and he doesn't know what he was at the end.

His brother, one of the men who helped raise him, who he didn't know at all, but...maybe he knew him better than anyone, for a brief moment.

Truth be told, he feels guilty, leaving Arthur up there, doesn't want to imagine him rotting, scavengers picking him apart. But he had to get to his family, _their_ family.

But when Charles tells him that he buried him, it quiets something inside him, the same way something settled when he dug out his old journal and started writing in it (and drawing, if that's what it can be called, Arthur was clearly the artist among them).

He gets Beecher's Hope for Abigail and Jack, but not just for them. He can't help but imagine Arthur in this position, building fences, putting together a house...but he never seems to fit, can't quite see him settling down like this, not sure he ever would have wanted to, or ever could.

He just hopes...

He just hopes that whoever Arthur was at the end...he's making that man proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Some wording I used is from the encounter John has with Mary-Beth in the epilogue, as well his encounter with Mickey.


End file.
